Let's not go to Camelot, It is a silly place
by Pongo0614
Summary: This is a set of stories that show any paring or character through a certain song. Choose a number between 1 and 236, a character and a paring and I will write a short fic on your choices. Do not own any of the lyrics or the title.
1. Pop Danthology

_Hey guys, I am back for now._

_This is going to be a little summer project for me as well as trying to get out the few fanfics that I have planned._

_Right so this is going to be a sort of you chose thing as you will pick a song from my music and a single character and a paring to which I will write a (about) 500 word mini-story._

_I am going to ask for a number between 1 and 236 and that number is going to relate to a song. I would keep reading up here because the number will change as I add and delete songs._

_I will see how this goes so here is a preview of what it is going to be like._

_This is called Pop Danthlogy by Daniel Kim. This is a series of songs all put together so I would advise going to watch it beforehand (just to see how it flows and also you just should because it is awesome). I was originally not going to do it as it was too hard but I just started writing ideas down and it seemed to flow._

_So I do not own anything. Not the lyrics and not Merlin._

* * *

**Characters: Morgana, Uther, Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Mordred, Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot**

**Parings: Arwen, Mergana, Methur**

* * *

**You held me down, but I got up (Uh, uh)**

**Roar by Katy Perry**

* * *

Morgana never thought she would get so much satisfaction out of seeing Uther so broken.

His look of horror as she came out behind the throne was one she was sure she would remember for a long time.

This is what she had felt since her discovery of her magic.

She smirked as his head fell as she was crowned queen.

It was her turn to hold him back.

Ever since her father, Gorlois, died he had been the reason she could be herself. Gorlois would have understood and Morgana wouldn't have had to hide who she was. Uther had held her back and now she only understood her own power. Maybe it would be so out of control if she did felt like she had to hold it in.

"I am going to make you suffer like I have suffered." Morgana said. "And I am going to enjoy every second of it. My kind have died due to your paranoia. It's time you saw the damage of it."

Morgana had watched most of the executions, mainly because he had made her. They had never done something wrong. Just having magic was bad enough.

"You may have tried to hold me down but now I am in charge."

Morgana watched as the guards dragged the fallen king. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**We can learn to love again**

**Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk**

* * *

Arthur knew that the conversation would come sooner rather than later. He knew he needed to be the one to start it.

He hadn't asked Merlin about it because he knew what he needed to say.

Seeing Isobel die in Tristan's arms made him think about what happened between him and Gwen.

"Gwen." He called as he saw her turn around a corner.

Gwen stopped. She knew the conversation had to happen but she didn't want it to.

She turned to see Arthur next to her.

"Gwen, I am sorry ..." Arthur started.

"I know I will leave soon. I am sorry Arthur but I need to get on."

Gwen went to walk away but Arthur caught her arm.

"That's not what I wanted to say."

Gwen turned back to Arthur.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry that I doubted you. Lancelot was a good man and I had my suspicions that you were close. I just didn't have the strength to carry out what the council wanted me to do. Now I don't have to. I am going say that Morgana told us she was involved as a way of taunting us. Gwen I still love you."

Gwen couldn't help but smile.

"Watching Isobel die in Tristan's arms made me rethink. I can never forget but I can forgive."

Gwen nodded. "Maybe we can learn to love again."

Arthur matched her smile before kissing her.

* * *

**We've come too far (woah!) to give up who we are (woah!)**

**So let's raise the bar (woah!) and our cups to the stars**

**Get Lucky by Daft Punk**

* * *

Merlin could help but smile.

He had been patience and it had paid off.

The ban against magic had been lifted and Merlin had never felt freer.

It had been rocky to begin with. Slowing the knights found out about his magic one by one until Gwaine accidentally told Arthur.

He had come to complain to Merlin why he hadn't been told sooner and he had to hear it from Leon.

Merlin did try and stop him.

Arthur sent Merlin out and told him that he never wanted to see him again.

Arthur saw sense when the same man told him that Merlin was going to leave to return to Ealdor.

Arthur had spoken to him and allowed Merlin to explain.

Only a year afterwards, Arthur had not only changed his mind by the minds of all the council.

Merlin watched as Arthur stood up.

"Lords, ladies, friends. Tonight marks the beginning of a new era. The last one cause so much death and destruction. I hope for this one to be about love. Magic is no longer a crime. My father could never understand that people couldn't help who they are. Could never understand the fear he had placed you all under. My sister, Morgana, shows how that fear can change someone you love into a stranger. Her death has been tragic as I am sure she would have loved to seen this day. Please raise your glasses as we remembered the dead and the loved ones that also longed to see this day."

Merlin raised his glass. He had some many to think of. He looked to the stars. His mother had always told him that they were the dead looking down on the world to guide the ones they left behind.

He thought of Freya and Morgana. Both of them had stolen his heart. Morgana's death was a shock to them as she came to them weak, after months of being beaten and used by the Sarrum. There was little they could have done for her. Although Merlin was with her until the very end.

He thought of his father. Forbidden to see his family because he didn't want to have them killed. He knew his father would be proud of him.

This was it. This is Albion.

* * *

**Are you gonna stay the night?**

**I need to be free with you tonight**

**Stay the Night by Zedd feat Hayley Williams Vs I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris feat Ellie Goulding**

* * *

Merlin hesitates.

He has been standing there for at least five minutes.

He knows that she has changed but he just cannot help himself.

This time when he raises his hand, he does knock.

He signed as she takes her time to answer.

She opened to door.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Morgana said leaving to door open.

"I didn't know whether you wanted to see me. The last time we were together." Merlin stopped what he was saying.

Morgana smiled hold out the wine for him.

"I have changed Merlin."

Merlin knew what she was on about. Not two hours earlier they had been fight each other.

"I know but I cannot leave you. Something won't let me give up on you." He took the wine and placed it back on the table.

He took hers out of her hand and backed her up against the wall.

"Now, now Merlin. I am still a lady." Morgana said teasing him.

He looked as though he was going to kiss her but went to her ear. "You love it. I know you do."

Morgana couldn't help but shiver.

"I need to be free with you." Morgana said.

Merlin looked back at her. "Does this mean I can stay the night?"

Morgana smiled at him. "You can until my sister finds out."

Morgana grabbed his neckerchief and pulled him down into a kiss.

* * *

**Tonight is the night**

**Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis**

* * *

Arthur watched as his men got ready.

After his weird dream he knew that Morgana was on her way.

Whatever happened, tonight was the night.

Whatever happened, it would all end tonight.

Arthur hoped to see the battle through but he knew that Morgana wouldn't stop unless he was dead.

Arthur knew that he didn't want to meet Mordred on the battlefield. He would still be angry that Arthur killed his friend. But he had little choice but to. He couldn't save her if she condemned herself. He gave her the choice.

Arthur stopped watching his troops and got himself ready. He needed to think of a way to keep the troops behind him.

* * *

Mordred led the troops.

He knew what he was doing. He had watched Arthur doing it himself.

He walked along proud with his sword swinging at his side.

He was pleased with Morgana's gift and was glad that she could forgive him. Probably give her Emrys' name helped.

Merlin was on the wrong side. He always believed that Morgana was going down the wrong path but only now knew that Arthur was never going to change his mind on magic. He had hatred for magic drilled into him since he was born.

Merlin was too blind to see it.

With Arthur's death, Morgana could have her rightful spot on the throne and return magic to the land.

He was told of his destiny by one of the druid elders when he turned 18. He was born for this moment.

The boy in Mordred had died when Kara died.

* * *

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**('Cause you are the piece of me)**

**Only hate the road when you're missing home**

**(I wish I didn't need)**

**Only know you love when you let her go**

**(Chasing relentlessly)**

**Still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy**

**Why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity**

**Why are you my clarity?**

**Let Her Go by Passenger vs Clarity by Zedd feat Foxes**

* * *

Merlin watched the boat go out.

That was it. His destiny over.

He never knew how much Arthur would mean to him.

Arthur was now his world.

Merlin dropped to his knees as the tears fell down his cheeks.

He always knew he loved Arthur but he didn't realise that his heart would be breaking this much.

He never knew whether Arthur felt the same.

Of course there had been a few stolen glances and kisses but it had never gone any further.

Merlin wishes now it had.

He had always seen it as wrong though and he knew of Arthur's need to keep up the appearance of being king. A relationship with his manservant would have killed Arthur's reputation.

Their love was insanity. But now Merlin knew that it was anything but that. It was clarity. Clarity that they loved each other, clarity that they needed each other.

_"I came back because you're the only friend I have and I couldn't bear to lose you."_

Merlin knew that Arthur meant it. Even maybe he was trying to tell him the words that would never come out.

But for now Merlin had to let him go.

As the dragon said, he would rise once more.

* * *

**I really wanna love somebody**

**(I need your love)**

**I really wanna dance the night away**

**Love Somebody by Maroon 5 vs I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris feat Ellie Goulding**

* * *

Morgana and Arthur hated the formalities of a feast.

Utter would give them the same lecture every time.

_"Behave yourself, we have a reputation to uphold."_

Arthur was the first to allow his eyes to wonder from the girl that Uther had got him to entertain.

Morgana watched him as he couldn't keep his eyes off of her maid. Morgana had accepted that it would happen whether she liked it or not.

That's when her eyes met his manservant.

Morgana knew that there was always something about Merlin that made him different from the rest. If only Uther knew his secret, he wouldn't be working. He wouldn't have a head.

Merlin gave her his goofy grin that made her smile just as the man she was meant to entertain laughed.

She turned to him with the same smile.

"So you enjoyed my story then?" The man said.

Morgan carried on smiling. She hasn't been listening to a word he said. He was just some lord's son that Uther probably hoped she would marry.

She would admit she did like power, but not ruling power.

The magic that Merlin uses somehow made her warm inside.

Morgana turned to the dance floor as the pipes began to play.

"Dance milady?" Arthur said standing up next to Morgana.

"Arthur you have a guest." Uther scolded him.

"Just one milord." Morgana said looking at Uther. She tilted her head to look at Arthur. "Of course Arthur."

Morgana took Arthur's hand and allowed to be led to the dance floor.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Morgana asked as soon as the music started playing.

"I have asked Merlin to come up with a plan."

Morgana looked at him. "Do you do anything by yourself? You're going to be the future king. You need to start doing things for yourself."

"Not when I have such a good dogsbody."

The music ended.

Morgana reluctantly sat down again.

Just then Merlin came along with wine.

That's when Morgana knew what his plan was.

He started to pour Arthur's goblet when he 'slipped' causing it to go into Arthur's lap.

"Merlin you idiot." Arthur sat standing up.

"I am so sorry sire. We should get you cleaned up."

Arthur had now caught on to the plan.

He stormed off calling for Merlin.

Gwen came up to Morgana.

"Milady, you didn't sleep too well last night. Maybe you should retire."

Uther perked up.

"Morgana why didn't you mention it?"

Morgana turned to Uther. "I did wish to worry you. I knew you were busy preparing this feast."

Uther nodded. "You may go if you need to."

"Thank you milord."

Merlin returned to the hall and spoke to Uther as Morgana left.

"I am sorry milord but Prince Arthur is too embarrassed to come back and has asked that I ask whether he can retire for the night."

Uther looked stern.

"For you clumsiness, yes he can retire. But you will be in the stocks."

"Understandable milord." Merlin said bowing his head before leaving.

Morgana and Gwen met the boys in the corridor.

"A bit of warning would have been nice." Arthur shouted as Merlin.

"But then your reaction would have been so realistic."

Gwen took Arthur's arm. "Come on Arthur. Leave it. Your father has given him to stocks for it."

Gwen led Arthur away as he seemed happy with Merlin's punishment.

The music from the hall could be heard.

"Dance milady." Merlin said holding out his hand.

Morgan took it and they started to dance.

Even though Merlin was exceptionally clumsy, he could dance very well.

"Come on, I should get you to bed." Merlin said after the song had finished.

Morgana wanted to dance all night but she wouldn't know what she would do if they were caught.

* * *

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**

**No other way to say, I need you everyday**

**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**

**Daylight by Maroon 5 vs Thinking About You by Calvin Harris feat Ayah Marar**

* * *

Merlin moved a little of Morgana's hair.

She was so peaceful when she slept.

Merlin could just start to see the sunrise. He knew he would have to go soon and be in the stocks. But he knew it would be worth it. Every moment he had with Morgana was precious.

Their relationship would never been seen as right. Uther would definitely not allow it.

She was a lady and he was just a servant.

Yet Merlin felt that it was right to be by her side. Felt it to be right to hold her when she had her nightmares.

No other man would do that for her and if it was found out by her that she does have magic then she wouldn't be able to use it.

Merlin would never want to see the day that Morgana leaves Camelot.

* * *

Gwen had perfected the art of sneaking around.

Due to her early mornings, she had to move silently around her home so she didn't wake her father.

Even now she still did the same thing every day.

She looked at Arthur.

She could hear his soft snores.

There aren't words that she can put for her love for the prince. There never seem to express it enough.

Yet she knew nothing could come of it.

Arthur was to marry to secure an alliance.

And anyway, she would probably leave when Morgana was married off.

Gwen lent down and kissed Arthur's forehead. He moved in his sleep as he registered it.

Gwen turned and left.

* * *

Merlin managed to pull on his jacket when Morgana started to stir.

She opened her eyes to see him at the bottom of the bed.

"Do you have to go?" She said sleepily.

Merlin moved to sit on the side of the bed next to her. She rolled over to see him better and be closer to him.

"I have to. Uther has me in the stocks all day."

She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Arthur will probably make you clean out the stables as well."

Merlin smiled. "That has become a daily job now."

Merlin kissed Morgana on the cheek and got up.

"Go back to sleep. You need it."

Morgana lied back down and watched Merlin go.

* * *

Gwen and Merlin met each other in the corridor, exactly halfway from each of their masters and lovers chambers.

"How will he be?" Merlin asked Gwen

"He will probably be in a forgiving mood but Uther will probably keep with his punishment."

Merlin smiled. "I don't mind the stocks."

Merlin headed off towards Arthur's chambers.

Today would be worth it.

* * *

**And as long as I've got my suit and tie**

**I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight**

**And you got fixed up to the nines**

**Let me show you a few things**

**All dressed up in black and white**

**And you're dressed in that dress I like**

**Love is swinging in the air tonight**

**Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake feat Jay Z**

* * *

Leon could understand why the newer knights hated the formalities of wearing armour everywhere.

He had hated it when he first had his proper armour. When he was younger he would have just the pauldron and gauntlets. But nothing can prepare you for full weight of the armour.

Although he could see that the others could scrub up well.

Yet he was concerned about their behaviour.

Lancelot knew how to treat the higher class, Percival didn't really speak, and Elyan had been an old friend of his and still had the same respect for him. But Gwaine could bring about problems.

Leon had never known anybody to consume as much ale as Gwaine did every night.

Yet tonight Gwaine was surprising Leon.

"I think I might be in love." He said to his commander.

"I am sorry." Leon said turning so quickly that he thinks he hurt his neck.

"There is something about her, I just cannot explain it."

Leon looked over to where Gwaine was staring.

Out of everyone there, he decided that he would go for one of the richest families. Gwaine was looking at lady Elaine. She was from a family that Uther wanted an alliance from for years.

"Gwaine I wouldn't' father is very protective of her."

Gwaine looked at Leon. "I am sure one dance wouldn't hurt."

Before Leon could reply, Gwaine was gone.

He watched as Gwaine asked her to dance and her father agreed to it.

Leon was frustrated. He had always wished to dance with her and Gwaine he'd got it after one ask.

Leon continued to watch them dance.

How did he do it?

Afterwards Gwaine walked her back and returned back to Leon.

"Oh mate, I believe love is in the air tonight."

Leon picked up his tankard and didn't reply. (365)

* * *

**Started from the bottom now we're here (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**

**Started from the bottom now the whole team here**

**Started From The Bottom by Drake**

* * *

Lancelot stood up.

He couldn't believe it. His dream had come true.

Even though it had become true before, this time it was he knew it wasn't cheating.

Lancelot then remembered where he had come from.

He had nothing after his village was burnt to the ground. He had lost everything.

He even had to steal a sword. It was his least proud moment.

But then meeting Merlin had given him hope.

He looked at his friend. Merlin was the bravest out of them, Merlin had done the most for Arthur. Merlin was always going to be a better knight than all of them put together.

But Arthur could never know. And he doubt that Arthur would ever know.

With everything going on with Morgana, Merlin couldn't be himself. Magic couldn't return when it is being used against Camelot.

He looked at his new fellow knights.

He knew little to their stories but he could imagine that they have been in a similar situation as him.

They were all where they wanted to be.

The whole team was there.

* * *

**(Yeah) And we'll never be royals (royals)**

**It don't run in our blood**

**Royals by Lorde**

* * *

Morgana couldn't do much in the well that she was captive in.

All she could do was think.

Luckily the Sarrum hadn't seen her for days.

She thought about it.

Why had she been dethroned twice. Why could she never keep hold of the throne longer than a few days.

Both her and Morgause had tried so hard to get the throne. It was where she belonged, it was the only way she was going to be herself.

But even from the beginning, she believed she would have been next to Arthur.

When they were growing up, she will admit that she did have a crush on Arthur. But when they hit marrying age, the feelings had turned from ones of suspected love to ones that siblings would share.

Arthur was now longer a potential mate, he was her brother.

Yet now she knew that he was always her brother.

She thought about all the times that Uther had brought up marriage to them.

If Arthur had asked for her hand, would Uther have allowed it?

He probably would have tried to talk Arthur out of it but then just let it go and allow it.

Yet all this had changed when that God dammed manservant turned up.

She didn't know why but his eyes always managed to look further than most others. She felt naked under his gaze.

But it was constantly on her at any feast, any time she was near him.

Yet she had trusted him.

She told him about her suspicions of her magic.

He distanced himself from her. As if he was scared of her.

But he hadn't been scared of Mordred.

Merlin's actions confused her.

In the pit, she thought that maybe she was never meant to have the throne.

She didn't even know what she was fighting for anymore.

* * *

**And I can't change**

**Even If I tried (I don't wanna lose you now)**

**Same Love by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis vs Mirrors by Justin Timberlake**

* * *

Merlin knelt down by Arthur.

This couldn't be happening.

Merlin placed his hand over the wound and pushed down on it to try and stop the bleeding.

"Merlin, it's too late." Arthur said breathless.

Merlin blinked the tears away. "No it isn't. It's never too late."

Merlin didn't know how long Arthur had but he wanted it to be as long as possible.

He knew it was too late. Morgana had taunted to him that Mordred had a sword that had been forged in a dragon's breath. With Mordred body not far from Arthur's, it wasn't a good sign.

"Look at you. You are so pathetic Merlin."

Merlin could see Arthur's sword and picked it up, swinging it out as he stood up.

The sword cut along her abdomen.

Morgana left to the floor.

"Oh sorry did you want to be left alone with your king?" Morgana said still taunting him now.

Merlin couldn't take it anymore. "You have taunted me about my love for Arthur for so long. I am loyal to him because I believe in him. But there is a part of me that falls for him every day. I cannot change that I am like that and I would tell the heavens that I am in love with Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur had slowly sat up and grabbed Merlin hand.

"I know." He said.

Merlin looked down to his friend, his destiny, his everything.

Arthur pulled Merlin's arm so that he would join him on the floor.

"I feel the same, I just knew that I would have to do the normal thing." Arthur said looking into Merlin's eyes. "My father always knew."

Morgana watched it. To begin with it was a joke that they did love each other.

But now she knew that it was meant to be.

Merlin placed his hands on either side of Arthur's face.

"I cannot bear to lose you. I don't want to lose you now."

Arthur smiled then placed his lips on Merlin's.

"I know." He said after the kiss. "But I know I can die happy knowing that you knew."

Merlin held Arthur until the light left his eyes.

There was nothing he could do to stop or change it.

* * *

**This is my kingdom come**

**This is my kingdom come**

**Demons by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Uther smiled as he looked from the battlements of his kingdom.

He had lost many men to get this far but he need to remove the King of Camelot.

He knew that the people would need time to get use to the change but he did hope they would embrace it.

The old king had been harsh to them. High taxes and grain requisitioning had cause many people to lose their lives.

The constant wars as well did little to keep the people alive.

Uther was the fourth youngest of four boys. He wasn't going to inherit any of his father's land or wealth. He needed to find his own.

It might have seemed like a death want to go after the most strongest kingdom but Uther knew that it how far he had look to get noticed by his family.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of his family, but he wanted something for himself. He would allow his family to have a bigger name than they would have had.

He knew his father's wealth would finally leave and their family would be left with nothing.

He had made a new path for them.

His brothers would never have expected that he could have done this.

Yet without them he wouldn't.

The eldest was taught how to command the lands that they owned, and Uther watched, taking it all in. The second oldest was taught how to command the small army they had, and Uther watched, taking it all in. The third oldest was taught politics, and Uther watched, taking it all in.

Uther was taught how to use a sword. His father probably hoped he would become a knight for one of the kingdoms. How wrong was he?

His mother believed in him though. That's why he aimed so high.

He didn't want to impress his father. He didn't want to impress his brothers.

He wanted to impress his mother.

His mother that had left him a while go.

This was his kingdom and he was doing it for her.

* * *

**(Singing here's to never growing up)**

**Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Merlin knew that growing old was mandatory. But he had learnt over the years that growing up was optional.

He still hadn't really grown up from the 6th century because he had died with Arthur.

This old man walked the earth but wasn't the same person he was years ago. He couldn't be.

He didn't know why he did it but he kept something from everyone.

Gaius' herb bag, Gwaine's necklace, a piece of Leon's chain mail, the hilt of Percival's sword, Morgana's necklace, Gwen's engagement ring, Arthur's wedding ring.

They all reminded him of the past and he didn't want to grow up from that.

This age was different from the rest. Magic seemed to be everywhere and Merlin hoped for the best. He hoped that this was it.

He had missed them so much and he couldn't move on with life.

He needed to grow up but the stories of kings and queens, of knights and dragons, of magic, just kept Merlin young.

The number of times he heard the Arthurian Legend brought back all the memories he had.

He had made new ones since but the old ones always seemed to bring a bigger smile onto his face.

He couldn't wait for the day he could see Arthur again.

He couldn't wait for the day he could see Gwen again.

He even couldn't wait for the day he could see Morgana again.

This was his chance to put all his wrongs, right.

It might be a fresh start for them but for Merlin, it was going to be him growing up.


	2. 176 Selene

_Hey Guys_

_This is the second installment of this fic from __Elise.v._

_The song for this one was Selene by Imagine Dragons_

_I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

_I will not be here for a week as I will be on my Duke of Edinburgh award in Wales._

_But if you do review I hope to be thinking about one while I am walking._

* * *

**Pairing: Freylin**

* * *

**To the centre of the pain**

**Through the tattered window pane**

**To the middle of your heart**

* * *

Merlin didn't know why but he couldn't get her off his mind. It was driving him crazy.

But there was little that he could change.

Yet Freya stemmed uncertain about him. He was going to protector her with everything he had.

_You can't look after me. No one can._

Merlin shook his head.

Of course he could. He was going to look after her no matter what it took.

He just had to prove his worth.

Merlin descended down into the kitchens.

He needed to impress her with something. He saw her look at him in awe as he lifted the light of the candles up. He wanted that again.

He wanted to change her past. He wanted to help her move on from it.

The kitchens were empty when Merlin entered them.

He did think it was strange but it meant he had more of a chance to steal without being caught, as he usually is.

* * *

**Typically, I was a validation on your sleeve**

* * *

Freya didn't want Merlin to return. She didn't like that he was getting so close.

She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

He had attacked her and he got off easily. Why are the innocent always the ones that are punished?

Yet she found it nice.

It was lovely to have someone who is so open, someone who wants to help her.

But he didn't know what was wrong with her. He didn't know the monster she was.

But she didn't know the right way to tell him. She had tried but the words just seemed to flow wrong.

How could she tell him she was a killing machine when she didn't even understand it all herself.

Merlin was powerful, Freya could sense that, but she had little idea of why someone so powerful would be in a kingdom that hated magic.

* * *

**Love is clueless and destiny is wishing**

**This is my heart, it's on the line, Selene**

* * *

Merlin had found the perfect way. Magic up something for her.

He didn't know exactly what he was going to magic up but he knew that the look on her face would be enough for him.

He turned around the corner. It wasn't hard getting the food, just smuggling it down.

"I know, I'm late again. Sorry. But, er, this is going to be the best bread you have ever tasted."

Merlin said placing down the bread he had stolen earlier. "What do you want with it? Come on.

You can have anything. Ham. Cheese."

Freya smiled. "Strawberries." She said.

She couldn't remember the last time she had some yet she could remember their taste and now she craved them.

"Strawberries it is." Merlin said smiling.

This was perfect. This couldn't have gone any better.

He cleared his throat as he rubbed his hands together.

He held out his hands and clasped them.

"Blóstma." Merlin said feeling the warmth in his hands.

He had always loved using magic but with Freya, it seemed more special and real.

He opened his hands.

Freya smiled. She knew he would try and do something clever.

Merlin held out the rose he just made.

Freya took it and looked at it.

"That's not a strawberry."

Merlin tilted his head. "Er, it's the right colour."

Freya wanted to laugh but made it into a smile.

"Why are you so good to me?"

Merlin thought for a little while before answering.

"Because I can't help it. I don't know. I like you. With you I can be who I am. We don't have to hide anything. We don't have to worry."

Merlin was happy with what he said. He had put his heart out their but he didn't want to scare her.

"Merlin, please, listen to me. I'm not like you." Freya said. She had to tell him before it was too late.

Footsteps could be heard from outside.

Merlin's attention turned to them.

"They must have followed me."

And now the moment had been ruined. Freya's thoughts turned from her secret to the reason why she was here in the first place.

"They're going to find me. I can't go back in that cage, I can't."

Even though she knew it was the safest place for her she couldn't stand it. The few days of freedom had been good to her.

"Shh, I won't let that happen." Merlin said trying to reassure her. "I promised you I'd look after you and I will. No matter what."

Merlin couldn't help but let his next words fall out. "You really don't realise how special you are, do you?"

Freya couldn't believe it.

"You're not scared of me?" Freya said forgetting Merlin still didn't know her secret.

"Being different's nothing to be scared of."

Freya looked up at him.

Merlin couldn't help it but kiss her.

* * *

**Resolutions and lovers in the kitchen**

**Love is clueless and destiny is wishing**

**This is my heart, it's on the line, Selene**

* * *

Merlin watched as the boat went out.

He wanted to make her safe so badly.

Yet he hadn't.

He wondered why she never told him what she was.

He had decided to run away with her, leave Arthur and Camelot behind, leave his destiny.

Maybe that's why it ended like this.

His destiny was too important for him to let it go.

_You're not scared of me?_

That's what she meant all along. It wasn't that she had magic, it was because of the beast inside of her.

He still couldn't believe that she would be cursed because of self-defence.

Merlin just couldn't wrap his head around it all.

He wished that he could stay here forever but he knew that he had a job to do.

He couldn't let himself get distracted again.

He didn't want the same outcome.

Merlin had put his heart on the line and it had been broken, badly.


	3. 15 Brave

_I am back._

_Sorry its taken a while to get this up. _

_I will be in Denmark from 14th July to 19th (I am never this busy) so will try and get something up after that._

_Please can you review with a number between 1 and 236 with a character and a paring please as your reviews shape this story._

_This song is Brave by Sara Bareilles._

_This is for MegamiTenshiHime who never fails to read and review my stories :)_

* * *

**Paring: Mergana**

* * *

**You can be amazing**

**You can turn a phase into a weapon or a drug**

* * *

"Why do you do it?" A voice said from behind her.

Morgana wasn't really expecting it and jumped.

She had been focusing on how Uther had imprisoned her over something she had said (find out).

Morgana stopped walking so that the person behind her could catch up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Merlin said once he had caught up.

Morgana smiled at him. "I do it because Gwen is a friend and I care for her deeply. Her father is the only family she has left."

Merlin smiles. "I realised that but what about Mordred or even speaking out about helping my mother and village."

"Are you saying I shouldn't?" Morgana said starting to walk again.

Merlin ran to be at her side.

"Nope, I think your kindness is your biggest feature but it is going to get you into trouble. Magic is a sensitive subject for Uther."

"Merlin I can look after myself."

"I wouldn't doubt that you couldn't."

Morgana turned to look at Merlin. "Anyway speaking out is the only way I will be heard in a council full of men. I don't know what it is like in a village community but as all day I have little say. I might as well say it all now before Uther marries me off to someone that won't tolerate it as much as he."

"My mother is well respected in our village despite having to raise a child on her own. She used to tell me that my father had died but people told me that he had ran off. And I think you nobles are mad. Why aren't woman allowed a say? They are the ones who make sure the household runs."

Morgana couldn't really believe the conversation she was having with Merlin of all people.

"You never knew your father?" Morgana wanted to agree to what he was saying but she couldn't believe that Merlin had only one parent. It made her felt selfish that she had both her parents and now a guardian.

She didn't know her mother for long but her father had moulded her into the person she was today. He was her first love and her idol. To hear merlin hadn't even known his made her feel sad.

_Maybe that's why he doesn't like hunting. Never had a father figure to show him the world._

"Mother would never talk about him. If he is still alive then I hope to find him and maybe reunite them."

Morgana smiled.

Before both of them knew it they were at Morgana's chambers.

"Gwen's situation reminds you of your father, doesn't it? You were helpless to save him so need to find a way to save hers."

Morgana creased her forehead. "I never thought of it that way before."

Merlin smiled. "The subconscious is an amazing thing."

Merlin turned to leave but Morgana stopped him.

"Go on be brave."

Merlin looked back up at Morgana.

"Be brave?"

"Come on Merlin. Be brave for once."

Merlin looked down the corridor before he kissed her.

Morgana wished that it would last forever but a shout of Merlin stopped it short.

"Now that's me being brave. I have to go." Merlin said taking her hand and kissing it.

* * *

**Everyone's been there**

**Everyone's been stared down by the enemy**

* * *

Merlin tried not to groan as his knees hit the stone floor.

His head was bowed as he didn't want to see the mess he had made.

"Go on be brave."

Merlin still didn't look up. He didn't want to reply to those words either.

He remembered the last time she had said them and the happiness they brought but this time is wasn't going to.

They weren't the same people. He had made her change.

He only looked at her due to a guard grabbing his hair and pulling his head up.

She still had all her elegance but she had lost her kindness.

"Go on, Merlin. Be brave."

Morgause was off to the side wondering what was happening between her sister and the servant. She didn't like that she was banned from doing anything because he would be dead by now and sent back to Arthur.

Morgana stood up from her throne.

"The last time we were in this room you were extremely brave. I thought I was your friend. I now know why Arthur calls you a girl's petticoat. Poison is a woman's weapon."

Merlin looked up to the ceiling. If there was anyone that could make him feel guilty, it was her.

Morgana slapped him. "Be brave!"

Merlin couldn't help it.

"Why start being brave now? I do the coward thing quite well. I have always struggled to talk to you." Merlin wetted his lips. "Yet I am much braver than anyone. Have you fought a dragon? Have you had to go around every day knowing that if they found out you would be dead? You have had your way with your magic. You have had a teacher and a way to accept yourself. How can I ever accept myself when I cannot get Arthur to accept the idea of magic?"

Morgana stepped back.

"Magic?"

"The druids call me Emrys." Merlin said.

Morgana looked at her sister.

Morgause walked from her spot. "Emrys known to be greatest sorcerer to ever live."

Morgana turned back to Merlin. "And you left me in the dark."

"Are you not surprised?" Merlin said.

Morgana walked around him. "I always knew you were special. You had to be for Arthur to have kept you for so long and for me to fall for you. You have this way about you. I thought it was just because you had been raised by just your mother."

Morgana stood behind Merlin and pulled his head back. "You stand back and watch your kind die. You could have helped me when I thought I was a monster."

"How can I help you from that feeling when I still feel it?" Merlin said. "I hate myself. I have so much pressure on me. I am meant to help Arthur bring about the golden age of Camelot and bring magic back to the realm while serving Arthur and keeping my ever growing magic under control. You may not believe me but I was so happy when you found out your magic. I should do what you always tell me and to be brave."

Morgana looked to her sister. They knew what needed to be done.

* * *

**And since your history of silence**

**Won't do you any good**

**Did you think it would?**

**Let your words be anything but empty**

**Why don't you tell them the truth?**

* * *

Merlin stares out of the window down onto the courtyard.

It had been a long time since he was last in Camelot.

He had heard stories of how Arthur wouldn't rest until he found him until Morgana sent him a note saying that he was with her safe.

Even then he tried to find him until Gwen told him that it would do little good.

After his outburst, Morgana and Morgause took him away and taught him everything they knew.

He even taught them a little.

The two sisters turned from being the enemy of Camelot to their saviour.

Merlin would tell them of his destiny and even introduced them to Killgharrah. He didn't like it that much.

Even though Arthur had made a few mistakes, he now was the fair and just king that Camelot needed.

With this Morgause decided it was time to return.

With many of the council replaced and attitude changes, their integration back it was smooth.

"Go on be brave."

Merlin thoughts were stopped.

Morgana placed her arms around his middle. "Be brave Merlin. He deserves to know."

"I am not denying that. I just don't know how to tell him."

Merlin placed his hands on Morgana's clasped ones.

"Do it how you told me?"

Merlin sighed.

Morgana had always been his rock and became even more so when they married. It was a simple druid service but it showed everything that he wanted to show her.

"It will probably be the best way."

They stood in silence.

"I should probably do it sooner rather than later." Merlin said turning in Morgana's arms.

He kissed before he left to be brave. His silence hasn't help. Now it's time to break it.


	4. 115 The Light Between Us

_Hey guys I am back._

_Now I can really focus on this story and anyone look forward to a long squeal to Consequence of Love is in luck as I have started to write Gorlois' Adventure (title my change)._

_Please can you review with a number between 1 and 236 with a character and a paring please as your reviews shape this story._

_This song is The Light Between Us by Scouting for Girls (one of my favorite bands)._

_This was chosen by Stacy_

* * *

**Paring: Arwen**

* * *

**I'd do anything to fix us**

**Not just paper up the cracks**

* * *

Merlin paced up and down the corridor, in front of the door.

He couldn't go in there. It was the fifth time this week that he had to tell his boss that his son wasn't there.

Merlin knew he was going to lose his job for sure.

Uther Pendragon was one of the most powerful men in England. He hired and fired people with a click of his fingers. Anybody would love to work for him.

Merlin is still stunned that he got a job here 5 years ago. He was Arthur Pendragon's PA.

Yet over the years, they had turned into good friends.

"He hasn't turned up again, has he?"

Merlin turned around and ran his hand through his hair.

"No he hasn't done this before. 5 days Morgana. Something isn't right."

Morgana leaned up against the wall.

"Why do you need to tell the boss?" She said looking at the door.

As Uther was so powerful, you couldn't call him by his name it was either boss or sir.

"Because Arthur was meant to have a whole week of meetings with him. His father grows suspicious that he won't carry on the business once he is gone."

Morgana raised one of her eyebrows. "Well I have always been willing."

Merlin laughed slightly. "Of course but you know the boss, he is very traditional."

Just as Merlin finished the sentence, the door to the office opened.

"Martin where is Arthur?"

Merlin slowly turned around.

Uther had never got his name right and didn't bother to correct him.

"I don't know sir. He hasn't turned up again this morning. I have tried to call him but he isn't picking up."

Uther smiled before placing his arm around Merlin.

"This is the fifth day in a row. My son hasn't been in all week. I will make myself very clear. I want him in as soon as you possibly can or otherwise you should pack up your desk."

"Of course sir." Merlin said nodding.

"Oh come on sir, it's not like its Merlin's fault Arthur cannot be asked to come in. Maybe he has finally taken a leaf out of my book and defied you. He has always wanted to go travelling." Morgana said.

Uther glared at her before returning back to his office.

"Are you driving or am I?" Morgana said walking down the hall.

Merlin went into a small jog to keep up with her. "You, I may need all the money I can get."

* * *

When they reached Arthur's flat, they found the door wide open.

They ran in and saw everything was in place still.

The only difference was every table was filled with bottle.

Merlin grabbed a big bag and started to collect them up.

Bottles of vodka, whisky, gin, beer and cider were everywhere.

"He has never liked any of this drink." Merlin said as he carefully placed each bottle into the bag.

Morgana moved towards the coffee table.

It wasn't any better with it mainly being bottles of vodka.

"What are you doing here?"

Morgana jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice.

She knelt by the sofa that Arthur had crashed on.

"I am here because your best mate could have been fired because of you. Now get up and have a shower."

"What's the point?" Arthur said rolling over.

"Because Merlin could get fried."

"Just leave me alone."

Merlin moved to where Arthur was.

"What happened mate?"

Arthur looked up at Merlin. "Your bloody friend happened. You already know."

"Know what? I haven't spoken to Gwen all week."

Arthur looked up at him and knew he was telling the truth.

"She has broken up with me."

* * *

**Sliding doors are closing**

**Did I let you get away?**

* * *

It took Merlin and Morgana a month to get Arthur back to his usual self.

Merlin had asked Gwen about it but she was ignoring him.

So when she arrived at the local pub at the same time they always did, Merlin and Morgana knew something was up.

"I think its best that I told you in person." Gwen started off by saying, not looking at Arthur. "I am moving."

"Where?" Merlin said suspiciously.

"Manchester."

The trio looked at her with the same expression.

"I have been offered a better job up there and Merlin you have always know that I have wanted to get out of the city."

"Yes but you are exchanging one big city for another." Merlin said.

Gwen stood up.

"I just thought you might like to know." She snapped at him. "Don't worry I see which side you have taken. I am leaving on Monday."

Gwen stormed out.

Merlin sighed before going after her.

Arthur leans back in his chair.

That was the last time he was going to see her.

* * *

**Something's missing in my heart**

**It's the bit where you are**

* * *

Arthur looked out his office window, out onto London.

He hasn't been the same since Gwen broke up with him.

He didn't know what to do with himself.

"Euston."

Arthur turned around and looked at Merlin.

"It's only a 30 minute walk from here. Tell her Arthur."

Arthur remembered when him and Gwen first got together. Merlin became their biggest 'shipper' as he likes to call himself and nicknamed them Arwen.

Arthur looked at the clock.

"Tell my father that I am going to have a long lunch."

Merlin smiled as Arthur walked out the door putting on his jacket.

* * *

**I don't know where to start**

**Never been this far apart**

**I need you back.**

* * *

Arthur jogged into the train station.

He had repeated the words he was going to say over and over again.

He sees her looking at the times.

"Gwen!" He shouted.

He pushed through the people and stood opposite her.

She was shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Merlin has always been right. I need to say my feelings more openly. Gwen losing you scared me so much and when it happened I feel empty. I still don't know what to do with myself. I want you back. You made me feel complete."

Gwen sighed.

"I should have never allowed you to walk out of my flat so easily."

* * *

**The light between us**

**The light between us**

**The light between us**

**Grows and grows and...**

* * *

Gwen looks at Arthur.

"You should have. Yet you couldn't see past your job. I know your father puts a lot of pressure on you but I couldn't be second to your job. Arthur I love you so much but I couldn't wait for you to decide whether you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

Arthur went to speak when the announcement of Gwen's train has arrived.

"It's over Arthur. You should have seen it sooner."

Arthur watched her go through the barriers.

His job was important to him. It just took him too long to realise that Gwen was more important.


	5. 8 Are You Ready For Love?

_Hey guys_

_Two reviews asking for stories, never thought it would be so popular._

_You know what that means. Two updates._

_I wouldn't usually do this but as I have finished both of them and thought of the ideas for both of them together I thought I would treat you guys._

_This one was easier than the other (mainly because it is a pairing I have written a lot for) and once I found the direction I wanted to go it was pretty easy writing._

_____Please can you review with a number between 1 and 236 with a character and a paring please as your reviews shape this story._

_So this is __Are you ready for love? by Elton John_

_And it is for fandowngirl._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Pairing: Mergana**

* * *

**Catch a star if you can**

**Wish for something special**

**Let it be me, my love is free**

* * *

Morgana couldn't help but notice how bright the stars were.

Even since Morgana found out about her and Merlin's magic, they had been practicing in the Darkling woods.

She looked to her left.

Not only did she enjoy finding out about her magic, she enjoyed finding out about Merlin.

All the things he had done fascinated her.

But she couldn't help but feel herself fall in love with him.

Yet she didn't know whether he copied her emotions.

"If you could catch a star, what would you wish for?" Morgana said to break the silence.

Merlin turned to her.

After a while of looking at her, he looked back at the stars.

"I would wish for magic to be free. Then we can be ourselves."

Morgana copied his movement.

She wished he had said her.

"I better be getting back." She said standing up, not looking at him as she left.

* * *

Merlin could feel Morgana's eyes on him.

He loved her. He was helplessly in love with her.

But it couldn't happen.

He knew the risk to his life.

Then if they found out who he was. It would mean he would get his head chopped off twice.

"If you could catch a star, what would you wish for?" Morgana said to break the silence.

Merlin turned to her.

How he wished he could say her. He wished for her everyday.

Yet he had to put those thoughts away. He couldn't have her.

To hide his emotions, Merlin turned to look up at the stars. He wished one would fall.

"I would wish for magic to be free. Then we can be ourselves."

Merlin felt Morgana's eyes leave him.

He couldn't allow that to change his mind.

"I better be getting back." Morgana said, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

**We'll hear the music ring from the mountain tops to the valley below us**

* * *

After begging Arthur for days and having to admit it is for a girl, Merlin finally got the day off.

Luckily he didn't have to say the girls name or he would have been stuffed.

He watched as Morgana's face changed from a look for awe to a smile.

"How do you find these places?"

"Gaius asking me to get herbs takes me to weird but wonderful places." He said as he laid out the blanket.

Merlin had noticed that Morgana had been avoiding him after he told her that he would wish for magic back.

He knew he had to make it up to her.

Morgana grabbed the basket before Merlin could.

"You serve Arthur day in, day out. Its time you got served." Morgana said starting lay out some of the food.

"Yes but you are a lady of the court ..." Merlin started.

Morgana stopped and looked at him. "Yes but I want to. Here the court doesn't matter."

Merlin knew it wasn't proper but he let her do it.

* * *

Morgana stepped out from the forest.

It was one of the most beautiful places he had taken her to.

"How do you find these places?"

"Gaius asking me to get herbs takes me to weird but wonderful places." Merlin said as he laid out the blanket.

It was a lake surrounded by the forest. The mountains showed themselves not much further.

It was so beautiful.

Morgana picked up the basket before Merlin had finished laying out the blanket.

She felt guilty now.

He had made all this effort because she was angry because he didn't feel the same. She thought that avoiding him may have helped her but it made it worst.

Morgana accepted his invitation as soon as he asked her.

Arthur had moaned that Merlin kept asking for the day off to be with a girl.

She knew he must feel something for her.

"You serve Arthur day in, day out. Its time you got served." Morgana said starting lay out some of the food.

"Yes but you are a lady of the court ..." Merlin started.

Morgana stopped and looked at him. "Yes but I want to. Here the court doesn't matter."

Morgana knew she had to return his kindness.

* * *

**Are you ready, are you ready for love?**

**Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am, yes I am, yes I am**

* * *

Morgana could feel the nerves and worried that they might get the better of her.

She had told Gwen her situation without dropping a name.

Gwen had told her to do what she would usually do. Be bold.

Morgana knew what she had to do.

The knock came at her door.

Morgana sighed before walking to the door and opening it.

Merlin looked as handsome as he usually did.

She leant against the door to try and keep herself steady.

Merlin walked in and she closed the door.

Her strength couldn't leave her now.

"So why did you want to…" Merlin started saying, turning around at the same time.

As Merlin was talking, Morgana had started to walk towards him before everything left her and when he had turned to her, kissed him.

* * *

Merlin knew what he had to do.

He had to put a stop to this.

Merlin knocked on the door before his strength left him.

He found it weird that Morgana had asked to met in her room rather than their usually spot in the forest.

Once Morgana had opened the door, he walked in.

"So why did you want to…" Merlin started saying, turning around at the same time.

Merlin hadn't heard Morgana move and was surprised when she kissed him.

Yet it was all the unspoken words.

He couldn't help but kiss her back.

Morgana parted.

"Does this mean you are ready for love?"

Merlin looked into her eyes. He couldn't leave her, not now.

Everything he wanted to say, he could.

He now realised it didn't matter that he would lose his head, he wanted to be with her.

"Yes I am." Merlin said, going in for another kiss.


	6. 35 Express Yourself

_Hey guys_

_Two reviews asking for stories, never thought it would be so popular._

_You know what that means. Two updates._

_I wouldn't usually do this but as I have finished both of them and thought of the ideas for both of them together I thought I would treat you guys._

_This one was difficult to think of an idea for but early morning due to work do help with weird and wonderful ideas._

_____Please can you review with a number between 1 and 236 with a character and a paring please as your reviews shape this story._

_This is Express yourself by Labrinth _

_And this is for Mike3207_

_Enjoy._

**Pairing: Mergause **

* * *

**I say the same thing twice, I'm awkward when I speak**

**Ain't got the perfect smile, don't turn heads on my street**

* * *

Merlin had always been told that he was awkward. He just couldn't help it.

He could never find the right words to say.

That's why he would sing.

He looked to his left.

That's how he got his girlfriend.

He had always had a thing for Morgause. He had liked her ever since they started secondary school.

Her sister, Morgana, had basically forced him to ask her out. But he had to express himself while he did it.

His mother always used to say there was a song for every occasion and he only now knew how right she was.

Merlin did choose the cheesiest song going. One thing by one direction.

But they had been together for the past 3 years.

Yet Merlin could always feel as though he could express himself.

Morgause may be one of the most popular girls in the school but she wasn't so forward about her talents.

Merlin only knew that she danced after visiting her home.

Her parents were obviously very proud of her achievements as they had framed each of her certificates, from pre-primary to grade 8 in a number of dance styles including some of the vocational ones for ballet.

Merlin wishes he could see her dance.

Yet she wouldn't.

* * *

**But it won't be long before my turn is next, to express**

**Now with all due respect**

**See whatever I do, I do it good**

**Do, do, do, do, do, do, do**

**So whatever you do, do, do, do, lord, lord, lord**

**Do it good**

* * *

Morgause nodded along to her music.

It was such a large part of her life.

Yet dance was a bigger part.

She would love to allow Merlin to watch her dance but it was difficult.

Her dance was the only thing she had to get perfect.

Showing it even to her parents was bad.

Yet she needed to get over it.

Morgause never thought that Merlin would be able to sing like he did.

It made her feel special that he would go out that far to impress her.

She knew it would be her turn soon to try and impress him.

Morgause smiled at the song change.

This is the song she wanted to dance to for Merlin.

She needed to get out of her shell.

If this is what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, she needed to be able to perform in front of the ones she loved.

* * *

**Hey, loose my shirt and tie**

**There ain't nothing too high**

**Show them what you got, whoa**

**It's nothing wrong with perfect and perfect**

**Now it's your time to shine**

**Express yourself**

* * *

Merlin looked up at the sign.

He couldn't believe that he was back here again.

Yet here was Morgause.

He walked down the familiar halls trying to push back the memories.

He shouldn't be here. It was still too painful.

Merlin was about to turn around and leave when he heard a song.

Their song.

Merlin looked through the gap in the door and saw the golden locks of his girlfriend.

He couldn't believe it.

He knew there was a reason to why she got distinction in all of the grades but he never believed that she was this good.

Merlin opened the door and entered.

Morgause was so lost in the music she didn't even realise.

Merlin placed down his bag and took off his shoes. He just had to join her.

Morgause was shocked to see Merlin but carried on as he joined in.

They moved as if they were one person. Even though Merlin knew none of the moves.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Morgause said as she sat down.

Merlin joined her on the floor. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to know what I was missing. Morgause you are brilliant."

"It wasn't perfect though. That's why I haven't shown you. I cannot get it perfect for you."

Merlin smiled at her.

"I thought it was."

Morgause watched the sweat drip down Merlin's face.

"When did you learn to dance like that?" She asked.

"Morgause, are you almost finished in here?"

The couple turned to the door.

"Merlin Emrys. I never thought I would see you again." One of the teachers said.

Merlin smiled at her.

"Neither did I."

The teacher smiled back at him.

"Could you finish up please as I need this room?"

Morgause nodded as she couldn't say anything.

"Did you use to come here?" Morgause said once she had left the room.

"It's complicated."

Morgause looked at him. "It's a simple question."

"I did, yes. Come on." He said offering his hand to her.

* * *

The pictures were exactly where he remembered them.

"That's me, there. Junior champion by age 8." He said pointing to the kid looking quite pleased with himself.

"Mum took me here when I was 4 after seeing Billy Elliot. After that all I wanted to do was to dance. I came here every day. It helped me express myself."

Merlin remembered it well.

He was with his first ever friend, Freya. They worked well together.

"What happened?" Morgause asked.

Merlin took her hand and led her to the stage.

* * *

"I had an audition for the Royal Ballet School. It was the biggest things that could have happened to me." He said standing on the stage.

Morgause watched him.

"I worked so hard for it that they had to tell me to have an afternoon off. I didn't come in the next day or the day after that."

Morgause watched Merlin's smile drop.

"4 months before my audition I had broken my leg in 3 places. I still came every day. Wrote and drew what I needed to know. Had to have the cast on for longer. 2 months before I had the cast removed and told I couldn't dance for 3 months. I went back after a month."

Merlin stepped forward.

"The audition was going well. When I became the junior champion I had done a triple pirouette. They asked me to do it again. I practiced pirouettes every day without fail. They had to be perfect. Yet there is a bad side to only practising on one leg."

Merlin sat on the edge of the stage.

"You asked me once why I don't do some of the sports in PE. You have asked me why I was limping. I would do pirouettes on my left leg and that's the one I broke. My leg buckled underneath me as I was doing my third one. It was my audition over."

Merlin looked at her.

"I was told I couldn't do any contact sports or ever dance again. It broke me as this was the only way I knew how to express myself. Mum found out that I would sit outside, she knew I needed a new challenge. She found singing and acting classes on the other side of town at the same time and I forgot about this place."

Merlin took in his surroundings.

"Yet I do think fate was at work." He said looking back at his girlfriend. "I wouldn't have met you otherwise."

"But your dream?" Morgause said finally.

"Dreams change. We just need to express ourselves the only way we know how."


	7. 173 Satelite

_This one and the next one are on the same storyline._

_Please can you review with a number between 1 and 236 with a character and a paring please as your reviews shape this story._

_This song is Satelite by Lena Meyer-Landrut._

_This is for MegamiTenshiHime _

* * *

**Paring: Merthian**

* * *

**Whether you are sweet or cruel**

**I'm gonna love you either way**

* * *

Mithian smiled as she rode down the familiar path.

This may only be her third time to Camelot but she needed to go back.

She didn't know what had come over her but the last time she was here, she felt something click between her and a certain manservant.

She needed to see whether she was making it up and if she wasn't, whether he liked her.

Mithian admired Merlin for his strength and loyalty towards Camelot and Arthur.

And maybe that is why she had these feelings for him.

Her father had always hoped that she would find someone suitable. Someone who would be loved by the people and be loyal to them.

Not only be loyal to them, but be loyal to her as well.

It was the perfect opportunity for any rich lord's son to get a chance at the throne.

But Mithian wanted to marry for the same reasons Arthur did.

She wanted to marry for love.

She did suspect that Merlin was involved with making sure that Arthur followed his heart.

But would Merlin follow his own?

Mithian became more excited as the white marble castle of Camelot came into view.

This was it. Her big moment.

* * *

She was so pleased when it was Merlin who helped her off her horse.

She smiled at him as he gently placed her onto the floor.

"I hope you had a good trip milady." Merlin said, smiling at her.

She enjoyed his politeness but then also enjoyed seeing the batter and naturalness of when he was around Arthur.

But she knew he was only playing it up for the people.

Once she was inside the castle walls, he would go back to it.

"It was very pleasant, thank you Merlin. So glad to be back here." She said matching his smile.

She remembered when she first saw his smile and feel in love with it.

It wasn't like the lords of the court. It was a true smile.

"We are happy to have you." Merlin said.

Leon walked down the steps.

"Milady, we didn't expect you so early." He said once he reached them.

Mithian turned and smiled at him.

"I remembered a short cut that I took the last time I was here. I am sorry if it causes any inconvenience."

Leon smiled at her. "Of course not."

He turned to Merlin.

"Why don't you make sure their horses are well stabled?"

Merlin looked at Mithian and nodded.

Leon held out his arm for her.

"I will show you to your room."

* * *

**Love, I got it bad for you**

**I ****saved**** the best I have for you**

**You sometimes make me sad and blue**

**Wouldn't have it any other way**

**Love, my aim is ****straight**** and true**

**Cupid's arrow is just for you**

* * *

Mithian paced her room.

She was definitely in love with Merlin and it was bad.

Yet she still needed to know whether he felt the same about her.

Mithian knew it wasn't any good just blurting it out but then also knew that Merlin was really bad with subtle hints.

Unless he just put that on for Arthur.

Mithian wanted to ask for some advice but she didn't know who to turn to.

She had thought about talking to Gwen about it but she didn't want her affections to be known.

Mithian walked to the door and left the chambers.

She needed air and a walk may help her think straighter.

The only problem with that was her ending up on the training field watching Merlin be the training doll.

She had seen him earlier talking to a young maid, talking the way he did to her. But that was how she knew because she became extremely jealous.

Mithian watched as Merlin took every hit, blocking most of them.

"I can get Merlin to get out the target if you wish." Arthur said.

Mithian turned to him.

"First time you were here you showed that you could use a crossbow very well. I won't tell anybody." Arthur said, offering her a smile.

"Yes of course. Sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

Arthur lent on the post she was.

"A problem shared is a problem halved. Or so Merlin tells me."

Mithian smiled.

"My father wishes me to marry. Yet I have told him that I want to marry for love. He has given me a year to find someone."

"And have you?"

Mithian looked at him with shock.

"I know how arranged marriages are. I could only chose my wife because my father died. At least yours has seen that your needs are better than those of the kingdom. Mine never could." Arthur said, trying to explain himself.

Mithian looked back up at the training field, trying not to look at Merlin.

"I think I have. But I don't know whether he feels the same or whether my father would accept him."

"Guinevere will tell you that you need to tell us men. We don't get hints." Arthur said, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

The arrow hit the target with a thud.

Mithian sighed.

Somehow she couldn't hit the centre.

She loaded the bow again and pulled it back.

She closed her eyes and imagined the target.

"Hey."

Mithian opened her eyes and released the arrow at the same time.

Somehow it hit.

Mithian turned to Merlin.

"Sorry didn't realise."

Mithian looked at the target and then back at Merlin.

"Its fine. It hit the target and no one was hurt."

Merlin gave her his smile and looked down at the floor.

"Is there something on your mind?" She said.

Merlin sighed and looked back at her.

"Arthur has asked whether you would like to go hunting with him?"

"Will you be there?" She asked.

Merlin wondered why she would be worried about him being there.

"Of course. As much as I hate it, Arthur makes me go with him."

"I will gladly accept." She said. "You don't mind clearing this up do you?"

Merlin held out his hand. "Its my job and pleasure."

Mithian handed him the bow and left.

She felt all giddy and knew it was because of her love for Merlin.

* * *

**Love, oh love**

**I gotta tell you how I feel about you**

**Cause I, oh I**

**Can't go a minute without your love**

**Like a satellite**

**I'm in orbit all the way around you**

**And I would fall out into the night **

**Can't go a minute without your ...**

**Love, oh love**

**I gotta tell you how I feel about you**

**Cause I, oh I**

**Can't go a minute without your love**

* * *

Merlin helped Mithian down from her horse.

It was just them in the courtyard.

They had gotten back so late that most of the town was asleep.

Mithian knew it would be now or never.

"Merlin do you like me?"

Merlin was slightly caught off guard by the question and started to um and ah.

"How about if I did this, would you mind?"

Merlin snapped of his state. "Do what?"

Mithian closed the small gap between them and kissed him.

Merlin was shocked before he relaxed into it.

Mithian broke it.

Merlin stumbled over his words.

"Um ... That was ... Umm ... I mean ... Er ... No ... No I wouldn't mind."

Mithian smiled.

"So you like me to?"

Merlin matched her smile.

"Like? Mithian, I never knew how to tell you how much I love you."

Mithian kissed him again.


	8. 78 I Really Want You

_This one and the previous one are on the same storyline._

_Please can you review with a number between 1 and 236 with a character and a paring please as your reviews shape this story._

_This song is I Really Want You by James Blunt._

_This is for Stacy (You might get a happy one eventually)_

* * *

**Paring: Leon/Mithian**

* * *

**I really want you to really want me, but I really don't know if you can do that.**

**I know you want to know what's right but I know it's so hard for you to do that.**

* * *

Leon walked past the door and stopped.

Mithian had arrived early and was already dismounted, talking to Merlin.

It wasn't that Leon had anything against Merlin but the way he smiled at Mithian made him clench his fist.

He had loved Mithian from first sight and was pleased when Arthur said that he couldn't marry her.

They shared her last night together and Leon felt an instant connection.

The second time she was here, he decided to leave her.

Her father was Morgana's hostage and thought it be best if he left her alone.

So when the request for her to visit Camelot for a third time came, Leon was over the moon.

It was his chance to try and tell her how he felt.

How Merlin was with Mithian could jeopardize everything for him.

He needed to put a stop to this now.

* * *

Leon walked down the halls with Mithian on his arm.

He tried to remain calm as he spoke to her.

"Any reason for your trip milady?"

Mithian turned and smiled at him.

"Camelot has always been one of the kingdoms I wanted to travel to. Now as we are friends, I wish to spend as much time here as possible. I love everything about it."

Leon couldn't help but love her smile.

"The King and Queen are always happy to have guest. I think they get bored easily with all the duties they have that guest mix up their day a little more."

Mithian turned to him.

"Of course. I know of the bores of court. I doubt any king and queen would enjoy the duties we have to do. Yet if we didn't, I am sure anarchy would break out." Mithian said. "We are there the people as much as they are to serve us."

Leon loved how she spoke as well. He would gladly take any duties if it meant being at her side.

He wasn't going to make her fall in love with him.

He just hoped that she loved him as much as he did her.

* * *

**I really want you.**

**I really want you.**

**I really want you - now.**

* * *

Leon had thought everyone had gone in as he walked across the courtyard but then he realised so did some other people.

He watched and listened as Merlin proclaimed his love for Mithian and her kissing him.

It wasn't right.

Even though Leon had accepted the changes in society, he was brought up with the traditional values.

What did Merlin know about being a king?

He had heard that Mithian had been given a year to find herself a husband and was going to try and woo her while she was still in Camelot.

But his plans had been crushed.

He turned around and headed into the town.

Leon couldn't remember wanting anybody like he wanted Mithian.

He wanted to stop them. He wanted her to be kissing him. He wanted to be the one to proclaim his love

Leon really wanted Mithian.

It hurt to see them like that.

With every time Leon took a step, he was moving away from the one he loved.

He may want her but now he knew she didn't want him.

* * *

**No matter what I say or do, the message isn't getting through,**

**And you're listening to the sound of my breaking heart.**

* * *

It had come to the end of Mithian's stay and Leon was escorting her from the chambers to the courtyard.

Only a select few knew of her real reasons for coming to Camelot.

Unfortunately for Leon, he was one.

He watched as they courted. Every moment become more envious and wishing it was him.

Yet he had tried.

He had given her flowers, wrote her poems.

Nothing worked.

By the end of her visit, Merlin proposed to her.

Yet their engagement had to be a secret until her father had approved.

Leon had not wished to take part in the patrol going to Nemeth.

He had lied to Arthur, saying he had too much work in Camelot.

He could deal with another few weeks of watching them making his heart break.

"Its a shame you cannot join us, Sir Leon. I am sure you would love Nemeth. You will have yo make sure that you visit some time."

Leon couldn't look at her. It was too hard.

"Of course I will. Just new recruits need someone with patience. It means they will be in the right condition and frame of mind when Arthur returns."

Mithian wished he would look at her.

He had been off since the announcement of her courting of Merlin.

Yet he had brought her flowers and wrote her poems.

She was just trying to be nice, yet Mithian could never understand the damage she had caused.

* * *

Leon stood on the steps and watch them go.

Gwen was now in command and she had noticed her childhood friend's change of mood.

"You can tell me anything." She said standing next to him.

Everyone else had left and it was just them.

"Is this what it felt like?"

Gwen placed her hand on his arm.

"What feel like?"

Leon looked at her.

"When Arthur banished you. Did it really hurt this much?"

Gwen couldn't believe she had been so blind.

She reached up and brought him into a hug.

"I know it hurts but it will get better. Just don't expect it to happen any time soon."

Leon returned the hug. It was nice that someone understood his situation.

Yet he had indirectly told one of Merlin's friends that he was in love with Mithian.

Leon felt his heart break even more.

Either Merlin could come back with Arthur and still be his manservant or he could stay in Nemeth and become their king.

"We cannot help who we fall for." Gwen said.


End file.
